


Always try twice

by FaustGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	1. Chapter 1

The fall of Insomnia reached all its inhabitants like lightning in a forest, which began to burn quickly.  
Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who was asked, several members of the Crownsguard managed to escape and bring with them as many people as they could.  
Callistea Visserion was among some of them.  
The Marshal of the Crownsguard had to drag her with all his strength so that she would not return to rescue the king.  
Regis had forced her to leave despite her insistence on protecting him even knowing that her vision had been reduced because of the cut that ran along the left side of her face.  
Still opposing to that, she ran as fast as she could, avoiding confrontations with the soldiers of Niflheim on her way out.  
Her goal at that time was to find her sister and her niece.  
The streets of the city were complete chaos and the place she had called home all her life was wrapped with huge flames.  
Panic broke in her body and she tried to enter to rescue her family by knowing that nobody had seen them leave, but Cor Leonis prevented her from doing so.  
He held her as strong as he could and carried her with the rest of the survivors while she screamed and cried.  
During the road and due to the loss of blood from her multiple injuries she fell unconscious.

 

She awoke abruptly as someone shook her and when she opened her eyes she saw that it was the Marshal.  
She stood still for a moment and put her hand to her left eye.  
Callistea gave a little whimper when she felt like the area covered with bandages was burning.

"Where are we?".

"In an outpost".

Before she could speak, he explained everything that had happened after she had fell unconscious and assured her that both Iris and Noctis and their friends were fine.  
She sighed a little more relieved, but in her heart she still weighed the death of the king and her family.  
She was repeating to herself over and over again that this should not have happened.  
Cor put his hand on her shoulder before sitting down next to her.

"I'm going to meet them at the royal tomb and I want you to come with me, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you".

The peach long-haired girl nodded, trying to hold back the tears even as they trickled down her cheek.  
Images of everything that had happened appeared in her head and she hid her face in the pillow that was hugging against her chest.  
The Marshal listened to the muffled sobs and decided to leave her alone to calm down.  
Having regained her composure, she changed her bloody uniform for the clothes Monica had given her.  
It was not the most beautiful thing in the world but it was comfortable.  
She picked up her hair in a ponytail and left the room where she was to meet Cor.

"Grab your rifle and let's go".

She did what he ordered without question and they left the post.

As soon as Prompto saw her he ran to hug her so hard that they almost fell to the ground, Noctis hugged her more delicately than the blonde when he noticed the bandages that covered some areas of her body, Ignis kissed her forehead affectionately tearing a  
smile from the girl and finally Gladio lifted her off the ground so they were at the same visual level and he hugged her tenderly between his arms.  
After the emotional reunion and the obtaining on the part of Noctis of its first weapon of the previous kings of the lineage of Lucis, they proceeded to go to another one of the tombs that was in the zone.

"I'll stay here watching, if something happens or I detect something suspicious I'll let you know right away".

When she was alone, she looked through her rifle's sights at possible threats.  
Everything remained calm and time later, she was not sure how much, she noticed a presence behind her.  
She turned around and watched the five of them come out.

"Has there been a problem?".

"None, everything has been pretty quiet".

They made their way back without letting down their guard at any time and upon checking that they were in a safe area they stopped.  
Ignis, Prompto and Noctis spoke with Cor about the location of more tombs and Gladio approached Callistea.

"You're good?".

"The wound bothers me a bit but I'm fine, don't worry...".

"Don't push yourself so hard and rest even if there are not many opportunities to do it".

"I will try to do it but it has not stopped hurting since the king made me leave".

She kicked the ground with rage and put her hand to her eye.

"Every time I think about it, my blood boils and it's impossible for me to forgive myself".

"It's not your fault, he just wanted you not to die, you know how fond he was of you".

"It was my duty to protect him and I failed".

"I know, but there's nothing you can do anymore".

The Marshal approached them interrupting their conversation.

"Visserion we must go".

The girl nodded and said goodbye to each of her friends.  
She hugged Noctis as hard as she could and kissed his cheek.

"Be very careful, I'll try to see all of you again soon".

"We'll have it, do not worry and you'll take care too".

"Of course, your Highness".

The two groups separated and each one went down a path.


	2. Chapter 2

The air lashed the city of Lestallum and Callistea accelerated her steps through the narrow streets.  
It had been several years since she last stepped into the city and headed for the Kingsglaive barracks.  
No one expected her return and she thought with laughter that everyone would be very surprised to see her.  
Many of the members welcomed her joyfully and even embraced her.  
After the short celebration they let her continue on her way.  
She looked for Cor everywhere until she met Monica.  
The two women embraced and held a long conversation until she asked if she had seen him.

"I think he has not come back yet, I think he should not be long, if you want I can take you with him".

"It would be fine, thanks".

The two walked silently through the facilities to the place where she should take her.

"It's here, if you wait a while he will appear, now I have to leave".

"Thank you very much Monica".

The woman smiled and walked away to continue her business.  
The girl sat on one of the boxes and rested her hand on her chest.  
For some reason she felt nervous and thought how much he would be surprised to see her so changed after five years.  
Her hair was shorter and her body was more toned than before but still maintained the same shape as always.  
While she was lost in her thoughts a door opened and Cor Leonis entered through it.  
Her pulse shot up and she took a deep breath before approaching him.

"I already thought I would have to wait forever".

In front of her was a visibly aged Cor who looked at her with his clear blue eyes.  
His hair was more grayish than before and he no longer seemed so high, although that might be because of the high-heeled boots she wore.

"When did you come back?".

"A few hours ago and Monica told me you were out so she brought me here to wait for you".

They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds until the peach-haired girl hugged him.  
It was a nice feeling and she noticed how he relaxed a little in her arms.  
After separating the girl was alarmed to see that a blood stain covered the palm of her hand.

"It's just a cut, there's nothing to worry about".

She crossed her arms and looked at him with the same expression she always showed him when she cared about him.

"You'll say that, bring me an med kit and I'll take a look".

Cor sighed and led her to his room in the barracks.  
She closed the door behind them and the girl listened as he looked for something in the bathroom.  
He came back with the med kit and put it on the bed before sitting down.

"Take off your shirt and jacket".

She took everything she needed from the metal box and left it on the bed before going to wash her hands.  
When she returned to see him, he did not seem to have anything but she decided to turn him around with a gentle movement of her hand.  
She saw that he had some more scars and looking down she saw the two cuts.  
One was in the middle of his back and the other in his arm.  
They did not look very deep but they needed treatment.  
She soaked a gauze with the disinfectant liquid and applied it to the larger wound.  
She pressed for a few seconds and peeked a little over Cor's shoulder.

"Do you have candles?".

He took one out of a drawer and lit it.  
He held it with his hand while she cleaned and bandaged the most superficial wound.  
The girl took a needle and thread and wiped the needle with the same liquid with which she had cleaned the wounds before passing the fine metal object through the flame.  
After putting herself back behind him she sewed the deepest cut with great care and dexterity.  
Her hands danced lightly on the warrior's back, feeling the muscles of his shoulders tighten and relax from time to time.  
She secured the thread and after washing her hands she covered the wound with gauze and bandages.

"Thanks, you've improved a lot since the last time".

"I had no choice, I didn't had the luxury of always being able to see a doctor".

Cor saw the huge smile that crossed her face from side to side.  
Even though she had washed, not all the blood had left and he pointed to an area of her face.  
Callistea ran to the bathroom and filled the sink with water.  
When she was with her head down and with the sound of the water, she did not heard him enter.  
She felt his powerful presence behind her and sat up so fast that it crashed into him.  
The blow was not very strong but it was enough for him to have to hold her and prevent her from falling.

"I'm sorry Cor, I had not heard you come in...".

The man's blue eyes stared at her's in the mirror.  
None knew what to say and the water that came from the tap filled the silence that had settled in the room.  
The girl's cheeks stained slightly red and she turned around.

"You should rest, I'm sure you are exhausted and I don't want to bother you anymore".

He let her go and from the door of his room he watched her walk down the hall like a scared little animal.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a very hard weeks and Callistea returned to the barracks more exhausted than she had been in a long time.  
She entered the room she had been given, closed the door and changed her uniform for something more comfortable.  
She opened the sink faucet and filled it with cold water.  
She washed her face to try to clear and felt small, icy needles dig into her skin.  
During that time she had been trying to avoid Cor as much as she could by clearing the feelings that had returned to her head, which she thought she had buried forever.  
The first time she confessed what she felt towards him, she was rejected, since at that moment with everything that was happening it would not be very correct to maintain romantic relationships.  
Feeling hurt, she decided to leave as far as she could to try to forget and recover.  
Five years passed before she considered that she was ready to return.  
All the barriers she had built had collapsed with nothing she could do.  
Someone knocked on her door and gave a small jump.  
She wasn't used to be scared by that kind of thing, but she had not slept well for many days, continually alert, as much as her body and mind were paying for it.  
Dark dark circles rested under her eyes and did not seem to want to leave soon.  
She went to the door and opened it.  
Her expression went from exhaustion to surprise when she saw Cor there.

"Has there been a problem?".

"Everything is fine, but I was hoping to talk to you".

She pulled away to let him in and closed the door.  
He sat on a chair next to the bed and the girl sat on the jumble of blankets.

"I'm all ears".

The leader of the Kingsglaive cleared his throat and rested his hands on his lap.

"I have been following and reading the reports of your missions next to those of your companions".

He stared into her eyes and his expression became more serious.

"I will not tolerate that you die out there because of your personal revenge and that you put your life in danger in that way, we already lost a lot of people and I do not want to add you to that list".

Callistea averted her gaze and frowned.

"I just take the necessary risks, I don't want to die, there are still people I love and I do not intend to abandon them".

Memories of what was left of her house once they extinguished the flames resurfaced in her head and she began to tremble.  
Cor noticed the anguish she felt and hesitantly took her hand.  
The girl trembled more than he had imagined and that reminded him of the moment when he was dragging her away from certain death while she kept insulting him and screaming.  
He felt sorry for her, since not only had she failed to protect the king, but she was also the only survivor of her family.

"You do not have to force yourself so much, you have people who can help you and they love you and no matter what happens they will always be by your side".

The peach-haired girl shook her head causing a lock of hair to cover her eye and looked at him with watery eyes.

"Cor...".

Tears began to fall down her cheeks leaving damp lines in her wake and she covered her face with her hands.  
She knew it was useless to cry, it would not bring back the people she had lost, but it was the only non danger thing she had to get out everything she had inside.  
The captain sighed and got up.  
He thought of leaving her alone until he had calmed down, but he was not willing to run the risk of her doing something stupid.  
He sat next to her on the bed and hugged her tightly.  
The pale hands of the girl leaned against his chest while sobbing and unloading against him everything she felt.

"I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...".

She kept repeating the same words over and over again.  
Cor pulled her away from him and gave her a little shake.

"Stop apologizing, doing it will not change everything that has happened and the only thing you can do is stay alive and fight for all the people who love you".

He wiped the tears from her eyes and brushed the hair from her face.  
Her face was pink and her lip was trembling.  
The silence surrounded them with their claws, leaving only their breaths to be heard.  
Callistea placed her hands on the sides of the captain's head and looked at him.  
Before they could register what was happening the girl's lips were on his.  
It was a desperate kiss, which left them breathless.  
She pulled away sharply as she realized what she had done and tried to flee but he would not let her.  
With a single movement he lifted her off the floor and seated her on the dresser in the corner of the room.

"Are you such a coward that you flee from your own actions?".

"I'm not a coward, I just pretend not to open old wounds because you already rejected me once and I do not want it to happen again".

Cor pressed her closer to the wall behind him and grabbed her face by the chin to force her to look at him.

"And how do you know that? It is true that at that time we were not in a very appropriate situation to start something between us, but I will not lie when I tell you that there has not been a single day in which there is no thought of you by much that I tried to avoid it".

He could feel the girl's breathing against his face and rested his hands on her thighs.

"I know I hurted you and I'm sorry I could not stop you from leaving, but holding you here would have been much worse".

She stroked his cheek and smiled.

"It seems that in the end it's like my sister said, always try twice".

The peach-haired girl pushed him gently to get off the furniture but he stopped her.

"What's the hurry?".

He sat her down again on the wooden surface and kissed her hard, making her moan.  
He tucked his hands under her shirt, caressing the skin until he reached her breasts and began to play with them while attacking her mouth with teeth and tongue.  
It was an intoxicating feeling that made her head spin.  
She surrounded his neck and waist with her arms and legs.  
They parted to catch their breath and he picked her up to take her to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

He left her sitting on the sink before turning on the hot water tap in the shower.  
While they waited he slowly undressed her, touching, kissing and biting every inch of skin.  
Callistea's pulse was out of control and it sounded loud in her ears.  
The warrior's rough fingers played with the hem of her pants and he almost lost it when he saw that she wasn't wearing anything else underneath.

"Do you always go like this?".

"No, but I may start doing it...".

She smiled mischievously and undressed him too.  
Small wisps of steam floated in the air, blurring the mirror the girl had behind her.

"I've never taken you for the kind of guy who likes to have sex in the shower...".

Cor chuckled and rested his hands on her bottom.  
He pressed her more against him and bit her lower lip.  
Being closer than before she felt something hard pocking into her and she moved her hips up slightly, making him growl.  
The room was getting hotter because of the water.  
The man with light gray hair released her lips and put her in the shower.

"Don't you want to play with me more?".

"I would need much more time for that and we don't have it".

He stuck the girl's back against the tile wall.  
The water began to fall on them and Cor introduced a pair of fingers inside her.  
He moved them slowly, noticing how tight she was.

"When was the last time?".

"To long ago".

With each movement of his fingers and the water she spreaded more until he considered that she was ready.  
He introduced a third digit trying to get them more deeply.  
A low moan escaped Callistea's lips and she clung to his shoulders.

"Ready to take my cock, pup?".

She nodded and made a small noise of disagreement when he pulled out his fingers, although it did not take her long to notice how something harder pressed against her entrance.  
His size was imposing but she was not afraid.  
Slowly he was introducing his member trying not to hurt her.  
The girl dug her nails into his shoulders, closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tile wall.  
Their skin was red from the heat and Cor opened the cold water a little more.  
He stroked the girl's pink face with his nose and kissed her softly.

"It hurts?".

"A bit".

He gave her a few moments to finish adapting and when she told him she was ready he started moving.  
He pulled out and introduced his member several times trying to find the right rhythm.  
She had never done anything like that and she recognized that the water added a sensation that did not displease her at all.  
Cor was increasing the speed progressively.

"Ha...harder...please...please...".

As if it were a military order, its movements were faster and stronger.  
They both moaned and snarled against each other's skin and he removed the hair that had stuck to her face to see it better.

"You look beautiful".

She blushed a little and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him fiercely, tangling her tounghe with his.  
It seemed as if she wanted to devour him but she pulled away and tried to suppress a moan when he found the point that was driving her crazy and making her toes shrink.

"It is very hot...".

The leader of the Kingsglaive completely turned on the tap of the cold water and let the icy waterfall relieve them.  
After spending several minutes he took her out of the shower.  
Callistea opened the door wide, letting the warm air of the bathroom come out and leaned against the sink.  
He took the opportunity and placed his hands on her hips before putting his cock back into her.  
On the contrary that before his assaults began being faster and stronger.  
He leaned on the girl's back and kissed her neck.  
She lifted her hips slightly allowing him to reach deeper.  
Cor moaned against her ear and she felt his teeth dig into the skin of her shoulder.  
They both felt the tension building inside their bodies and knew they were close.  
He began to ram into her like a crazy man in a strong and erratic way making the girl's eyes go blank.  
She took his hand and grabbed it tightly as a scream escaped her lips and powerful waves of pleasure pierced her body like a storm.  
The man noticed how her walls contracted around his member and continued to penetrate her making her tremble with overestimulation until he let out a guttural moan spilling his seed inside her.  
They remained glued against each other trying to catch their breath.

"It has been amazing...".

"I'm glad, pup."

Cor left her and carried her into the shower to wash each other.  
After drying they fell exhausted on the bed and the dream took hold of them while he put his arms around her and pressed her against his chest.

The alarm clock that Callistea had on her nightstand rang and she slowly opened her eyes before turning it off.  
She turned around and was surprised to see that the other side of the bed was empty.  
Her eyes moistened with tears and she turned around, adopting the posture she had previously trying not to cry.  
She did not notice how something climbed onto the bed and crawled under the blankets.  
Huge arms surrounded her and Cor kissed her forehead.

"Good Morning".

She felt more relieved and smiled.

"Good Morning".

They conversed in whispers until she turned around and looked at him.

"What do you think if we train?".

"I think it's a good idea, it's been a while since I've seen you use the sword".

They got out of bed and dressed slowly making sure that none of the marks that covered their bodies were visible.  
Once they were ready, they left the room, closing the door behind them and going down the corridor with laughter and little pushes.


End file.
